


A Storm is Brewing

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Filming, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Realism, Pining, Secrets, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: While filming in Atlanta, the weather seems out of control. But that's only because Sebastian is not very good at keeping his secret around Anthony.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).

“Is it just me, or is the weather around here acting crazy?” Anthony says as he shades his eyes and looks up at the sky.

The sun is beating down on them, and Sebastian’s skin already feels sticky. It’s only about 70 degrees, but the humidity makes the air feel weighed down. Everything on set is covered by a thin layer of moisture.

Sebastian smiles and shrugs, distracted as he watches a bead of sweat slide down Anthony’s cheek. It’s definitely warm, but not unusually so. It’s Atlanta in the fall, after all. 

“Man, and this uniform is thick. Why can’t this show have a pool scene or something?” Anthony grumbles as he continues walking. Sebastian takes his mark and nods in greeting at the lighting crew. They block the scene first, and light meters are thrust in Sebastian’s face. He feels his skin tingling from the anticipation of beginning the work day, and he takes a deep breath to center himself. 

Sebastian looks over at Anthony, who is teasing the poor soul holding the boom mic. Even from across the room, Sebastian can hear Anthony’s laughter. Anthony’s skin glistens a bit from sweat, and one of the makeup artists starts to dab at him with a cloth. 

Anthony glances up while he’s fanning himself with his hand, and Sebastian laughs and raises an eyebrow at him. As everyone clears out of the shot, they both school their expressions and settle into their roles. But he can still feel Anthony watching him. 

The scenes on the schedule for the day are all dialogue-heavy. They don’t get into any complicated action sequences until later in the week.

Which is why Sebastian figures it is the perfect day for a little sunshine. He flexes his fingers behind his back while no one is looking, and urges the sun to shine brighter. It’s fun to see Anthony sweat.

\---

Sebastian has been able to control the weather since before he could talk. He has a vivid memory of the rain falling harshly against the roof while his mother sat her piano, her fingers hovering over the keys. She had been playing a sorrowful song, but she’d stopped when the weather suddenly changed.

He remembers his mother looking at him like there was something strange about him. It didn’t take long after that to figure out exactly what Sebastian could do. His mother enrolled him in a very particularized magic class, where he met a few other kids like him. His teacher helped him learn to control his powers, and Sebastian still uses the breathing exercises he was taught to center himself. But sometimes, his powers still flare up unbidden. He has to be careful in public places.

\---

Sebastian’s hotel room is next to Anthony’s, so he hears him coming and going. Considering their call times are usually very closely aligned, that information isn’t really that interesting.

However, it does make Sebastian feel slightly guilty about jerking off thinking about him. Not guilty enough to stop, though.

He pauses that night, listening for any unusual sounds from the room next door. When he deduces that Anthony is asleep, he lets his hands wander.

He thinks about the way Anthony laughed at some joke he’d made on set, his eyes bright and his head thrown back. He remembers the way Anthony had touched his hand when he’d handed him a cup of coffee. He imagines what it would be like if Anthony touched him with intent, like he meant it. 

He longs for Anthony’s slender fingers to ghost over his ribs, his hips, his thighs. He pictures Anthony’s face hovering above him, his gap-toothed smile bright and charming. Sebastian’s skin tingles and he feels the warm gathering in his fingers, but he doesn’t stop. He takes a deep breath, and then he feels his chest compressing as the pressure builds in his rib cage. A blue-silver flame sparks between his fingers and shoots upward, and Sebastian lets it go.

Thunder booms so loud outside that it covers up Sebastian’s shout as he comes.

Rain splatters loudly against the window and Sebastian glances to the right to watch a wide blue streak of lightning brighten the sky.

He sighs into his pillow. Maybe he shouldn’t have let himself go like that.

\---

Controlling the weather isn’t that useful in the grand scheme of things. Sebastian has tested out his powers, and he can only change the atmosphere within about a 30 mile radius. The changes don’t usually last very long either, unless Sebastian channels a lot of energy into the transformation.

When he was younger, he’d used his ability to help farmers water their crops, and stopped a lightning storm from causing any further power outages. 

But that’s not to say Sebastian is above causing some weather events for selfish purposes.

\---

“Holy shit, man. Did you hear the storm last night? The thunder literally woke me up.” Anthony bumps his shoulder as he comes up next to him in the breakfast buffet line.

“Sorry, hope you still got some sleep?” Sebastian says sheepishly.

Anthony raises an eyebrow. 

“Not your fault, man. No need to apologize,” he says with a laugh. “And yeah, I did. The rain was kind of peaceful. It was a good break from all the heat.”

Sebastian sighs in relief, and smiles. 

“Excited for today?” Sebastian asks.

“Definitely. I get to actually throw the shield for the first time and,” Anthony pauses, bites his lip. “I’m pretty good at it. If I do say so myself.” 

He chuckles a little and puffs out his chest, and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“I mean, it can’t be that hard. Evans could do it.”

“That’s exactly the problem!” Anthony groans. “Big shoes to fill.”

“Don’t let him get in your head like that. You easily outshine the competition,” Sebastian says sternly. 

“Thanks, man,” Anthony says with a wink. “Keep the compliments coming.”

“That’s all you're getting from me today.” Sebastian wags his finger.

Anthony sticks out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout and wiggles his eyebrows.

Sebastian groans and turns away. 

The whole conversation feels like flirting, and that train of thought is downright dangerous.

\---

The first time Sebastian used the weather to try to impress a date happened when he was 17. He’d planned an elaborate picnic with fancy cheese and a basket and everything.

But the rain refused to let up. 

His date called him saying they should cancel. Sebastian told him to come over anyway. 

With a mix of concentration and blue sparks, Sebastian brought out the sun. The two of them rode their bikes up the hill to a quiet overlook and spread out the blanket together. The picnic only lasted about an hour before they both were caught out in the rain.

\---

“This pace is killing me. When was the last time you and I even had time to kick back and chill?” Anthony asks, apropos of nothing. They are both sitting in their director chairs with scripts crumpled up in their hands. They’re on a break and are due back on set in about 10 minutes.

“Do we ever just _chill_ together?” Sebastian points out.

“Well, the point is that we _could._ If this schedule wasn’t so stacked. How long are you shooting tomorrow? 9 hours? No time for anything fun.” Anthony shakes his head.

Sebastian tries to hide his grin. Anthony must have looked at his call times.

“Okay, hypothetically, if we didn’t have work tomorrow - what were you thinking we’d do?” Sebastian needles, enjoying this game they are playing.

“I dunno. How about a movie? I could even cook something. And we could call up Chris and give him shit about… whatever he’s got going on right now. Or his latest post about Dodger.”

“Interesting ideas. I’m not opposed,” Sebastian says slowly. And then they are both called back to set. Anthony elbows him in the ribs as he walks next to him, and Sebastian feels his arm vibrate with barely-contained energy. He looks down and clenches his fist to hide the blue sparks. 

But they give him a rather wicked idea.

That night, once his last scene is a wrap, Sebastian rushes to his hotel room. He sits in the middle of the floor and takes a few deep, centering breaths. He feels the tell-tale tingling in his left arm, but keeps his eyes closed. 

He turns his hands palms-up, and calls on the old Gods. His mother told him they were the ones who gave him his gifts. He’s not so sure he believes her, but he’s going to need a lot of power for this request and it can’t hurt to try. 

He wiggles his fingers and the room starts to crackle from the energy emanating from him. He opens his eyes to see blue sparks jumping up from both of his hands.

Pressure builds in his chest, nearly pushing him to the ground. He keeps himself upright, only barely. And then with great effort, he thrusts his hands skyward. Expansive blue flames erupt above him, and he pushes up and up and up. 

He feels as if he’s holding the whole building above his head, and sweat drips from his brow. His shoulders start to ache, but he doesn’t let go. Only a few moments more. 

With one last mighty heave, he sends the last of the flames to the sky. 

His hands drop into his lap. His whole body sags, and lets himself slump against the floor in order to catch his breath. His fingers and toes are numb, and his skin feels cool. He shivers from exhaustion. 

The distant rumble of thunder is his reward. A storm is brewing, and he caused it.

\---

He knows, even as it’s happening, that he’ll never forget his first kiss. The pelting rain soaks his clothes, grounding him, while the soft press of lips warms him from the inside.

Sebastian knows that most people complain about the rain. Some find it dreary or disruptive. But to him, the rain signifies rebirth or second changes. He loves the calming sound of rain falling around him.

His mother nods her head when he tells her that. She calls him wise.

He doesn’t bother correcting her.

\---

He gets the call at 6 am: filming suspended for the day because of the force of the freak storm. There’s no telling when it will end.

Sebastian holds in his laugh until he hangs up. And then his phone buzzes.

_Rained out!_

Anthony’s text is followed quickly by another.

_Movie time? After a nap, of course_

Sebastian sends back a winky face emoji and a thumbs up. 

He leans back against his pillow, still exhausted from all of his efforts the night before. But he can’t fall back asleep. He keeps thinking about Anthony’s smile, and the way he’d so easily suggested dinner and a movie the day before. They’ve got the whole day, now. Sebastian knows he should probably feel bad about wielding his powers for something so selfish, except he thinks that he didn’t do it _just_ for Anthony. The entire crew has been working their asses off. This is something he did for everyone.

An hour later, Anthony knocks on his door with redbox DVDs and a bag from McDonald’s.

“What happened to you cooking?” Sebastian protests.

“It’s gonna happen, but I have to do some grocery shopping. And I figured we could do breakfast first?” 

Sebastian ushers him inside and shuts the door. 

“Fine, but my expectations keep on rising. You better be making some damn fine cuisine, Mackie,” Sebastian says. “I’m talking three michelon stars.”

“Shit, that’s a lot of pressure,” Anthony says as puts the bag on the small dining room table. “But luckily I thrive under pressure.”

“Right, that’s what makes you the right person for the shield,” Sebastian says with a roll of his eyes. Except he kind of means it.

“No work talk! We are on a mini stay-cation,” Anthony declares. Sebastian laughs and reaches into the McDonald’s bag. 

They end up having their groceries delivered since it’s raining heavily still, neither of them have a car, and they don’t want to have to deal with the logistics of alerting the crew to their whereabouts. Everyone is supposed to have the day off, after all. 

Sebastian is surprised by how quickly Anthony gets everything going in the tiny kitchenette. He sprawls on the couch and watches as Anthony concentrates on cutting up vegetables, his brow furrowed. 

“This is pretty fuckin’ domestic,” Anthony declares as he glances up. 

“Yeah, but I’m not complaining,” Sebastian says. His voice sounds a little too serious, even to his own ears, but he can’t take it back now. Anthony rolls his eyes, but then he smiles, and Sebastian lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Once Anthony is ready to leave his creation cooking in the oven, they settle down on the couch. Sebastian can’t even remember what movie they picked, but he hits play anyway. He’s not much interested in whatever is happening on screen, because Anthony is pressed up along his side and he smells like rosemary and garlic. 

Anthony turns his head to look at Sebastian, and Sebastian meets his gaze bravely. He swallows, conscious of just how close they are.

“Jesus Christ,” Anthony swears. And then he leans in until their lips meet. Sebastian grins into the kiss, glad that Anthony took the initiative.

Anthony rests his hand against Sebastian’s cheek, holding him close. The touch alone sends a shiver down Sebastian’s spine, and he feels a familiar tingle in his arm. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian says as he hastily pulls back.

“What’s wrong? Too much?” Anthony asks, his eyes wide and worried.

Sebastian quickly shakes his head. He uses his right hand to grab his left shoulder, which is leaning against the back of the couch.

“No, no. I just, my arm is sore.” It’s not exactly a lie, but he thinks anything more would give his secret away.

“Oh, okay. Want to sit on my lap instead?” Anthony says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sebastian snorts, but the idea is too captivating to turn down. 

“You think you can handle a lap full of all this?” Sebastian speaks with exaggerated confidence to try and quell the rabid beating of his heart.

“Bring it on,” Anthony says, deadpan.

Sebastian swiftly gets into motion, and settles his thighs on either side of Anthony’s. It’s easy for them to kiss like they mean it, now. Anthony’s tongue presses into Sebastian’s mouth and he moans low in his throat. 

Sebastian tilts his head for better access and grinds down into Anthony, pleased that he can already feel Anthony’s erection pressing against his stomach.

And then Anthony wraps his hands around Sebastian’s hips, and Sebastian’s skin tingles. He doesn’t want to break the kiss, doesn’t want Anthony to stop touching him, so he tries to concentrate on something besides the warm press of Anthony’s hands on him, or the way his fingertips are sliding up under his shirt.

It turns out to be a fruitless endeavor, because Sebastian soon feels his fingers sparking to life. He cracks an eye open without pulling back, still greedy for Anthony’s mouth. There are blue sparks dancing between his fingers, where he’s got them splayed out on Anthony’s shoulders. 

“Damnit,” Sebastian mutters. Anthony pulls back too quickly for Sebastian to react. He sees Anthony’s eyes go wide as he notices the bright blue sparks. Sebastian shakes his hands and snuffs out the flames, but it’s too late. Anthony’s seen him.

He cringes, not sure what to do. He looks at the wall behind Anthony’s head and tries not to panic.

It’s a tense few moments as he waits for Anthony to throw him off. Eventually, Anthony just tightens his grip.

“Hey, look at me,” Anthony says. “You’re some kind of wizard or something? It’s cool. Really.”

Sebastian looks at him, incredulous. 

“It’s cool? That’s it? You don’t have a million questions?”

“I mean, blue sparks were coming from your hands. I definitely have questions.” Anthony pauses, and then reaches up to grab Sebastian’s right hand. He brings it close to his face and turns it over. 

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Anthony says. It’s not a question, but Sebastian shakes his head anyway.

“What do you use them for?” Anthony asks. 

“The weather. I can… I made it rain today,” he admits cautiously.

“Really?” Anthony grins and Sebastian lets himself relax just the tiniest bit.

“That’s badass,” Anthony says. And it sounds like he means it. 

“It doesn’t scare you?” Sebastian asks, because he can’t help it. He hadn’t planned on telling Anthony so early on in their… thing that they’ve got going. But if it’s going to be the end of it, better to know now. 

“You’re still in my lap,” Anthony points out. 

“So, you’re _not_ scared?” Sebastian presses.

Anthony snorts and rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t know magic was real. And it’s pretty insane that you got blessed with a shit-ton of natural talent, camera-ready good looks, _and_ magical abilities, but hey. I’ll just have to roll with it.”

“And why’s that?” Sebastian asks, his voice soft and unsure. 

“Maybe I’m still dazed from that kiss,” Anthony huffs, faking exasperation. And then he brings Sebastian’s hand to his mouth, and kisses each of his fingers.

Sebastian shivers as he watches. And then he makes the blue sparks crackle on purpose, enamored with the way Anthony stares with eyes wide. He doesn’t look terrified, or confused. Just awestruck.

Sebastian sighs into the kiss and presses down until he feels Anthony hard against him, grateful for the calming sound of rain against the window.

Sebastian keeps the rain going all throughout the night, just because he can.


End file.
